The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a novel family of compounds and uses thereof to treat disorders such as central nervous system disorders, and more particularly, but not exclusively, novel compounds comprising a piperazine, piperidine or tetrahydropyridine moiety.
Piperazine derivatives which act on the central nervous system (CNS) are known in the art. For example, EP 512755 describes piperazine derivatives having high binding affinity to 5-HT receptors. Recently, piperazine derivatives (and also other nitrogen-containing six-membered rings, such as piperidine), which are substituted at positions 1 and 4 with a fused ring heterocyclic and phenyl groups, respectively, were described in WO 08/117,269. The compounds disclosed in WO 08/117,269 are reported to bind to dopamine and 5-HT receptors and to be useful in the treatment of various CNS disorders.